fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Sign ★ Pretty Cure
Sign '''★ '''Pretty Cure (サイン★プリキュア Sain ★ Purikyua) is a fan-made season of Pretty Cure, created by KaptainKoala. The main motifs for the season are zodiac signs, planets, intuition, personal journeys, personalities, opposites, envinronment and signals. Synopsis Each person in the world has their own purpose and journey to be fulfilled, and their very own way of dealing with it. This uniqueness in each individual is defined by their soul, and creatures known as fairies, who live all across the solar system, are the ones who protect the souls. For centuries, they have had to fight against the evil Psyche Thieves, who come from the darkest corners of the galaxy trying to steal the souls and use them to feed their ruler, the Soulless King. In order to stop the thieves, the fairies went to Earth and asked for the help of a group of twelve priests, who were able to seal the Soulless King. However, the Psyche Thieves found a way of freeing the king, and have gone back to collecting souls to complete a ritual that will break the seal. Now, the fairies must find the reincarnations of the priests in the land to request that they fight the thieves and restore the peace to the galaxy. Characters Pretty Cure * Budou Ayuko - A romantic and mystical girl on her first year of high school. Ayuko has always been interested in astrology and is very intuitive. She's also quite sensitive and much of an airhead, always daydreaming. Ayuko guards the planet of Neptune as Cure Pisces, and is the opposite of Misao. Her main color is pink, and she represents the zodiac sign of the fish. * Sakimoto Emiru - The confident and short tempered second year captain of the sports team at school. Emiru is a born leader, who is very upbeat and impulsive. She acts tough, but is in fact very friendly. Emiru is the guardian of Mars under the alias Cure Aries, and is the opposite of Saori. Her main color is red, and she represents the zodiac sign of the ram. * Adachi Chisaki - A mature, calm and caring third year girl, who enjoys taking care of others and can be quite stubborn. She's very down-to-earth, and cares a lot about her appearance. Chisaki is the guardian of Southern Venus, Cure Taurus, who is the opposite of Yayoi. Her main color is dark green, and she represents the zodiac sign of the bull. * Gushiken Futaba - A curious, witty and intelligent new first year girl, who is quite indecisive. Futaba is very expressive and sociable, and can adapt easily in order to make friends and please those around her. She guards Northern Mercury as Cure Gemini, and is the opposite of Shiki. Her main color is yellow, and she represents the zodiac sign of the twins. * Aihara Kaiko - A tenacious first year student who is emotional, sympathetic, kind and creative. Kaiko is very artistic, and can sometimes be a bit insecure and moody. She's always willing to help others. Kaiko is the guardian of the Moon, Cure Cancer, who is the opposite of Mikumi. Her main color is blue, and she represents the zodiac sign of the crab. * Ryumine Hanabi - A proud, cheerful and generous third year student, known for being attractive and dramatic. Hanabi is rather arrogant, self-centered and lazy, who is always willing to make other people laugh. She guards the Sun under the name Cure Leo, and is the opposite of Takami. Her main color is purple, and she represents the zodiac sign of the lion. * Ishii Misao - A second year student who is a perfectionist. Misao is very cautious and always analyses every situation carefully. She's very smart and hardworking, though she can be naive. Misao is the guardian of Southern Mercury, Cure Virgo, and the opposite of Ayuko. Her main color is light green, and she represents the zodiac sign of the virgin. * Chiba Saori - A charming third year student, who is very diplomatic and is part of the student council. Students always count on her to solve problems and fights. Saori is very fashionable. She's the guardian of Northern Venus, Cure Libra, and is the opposite of Emiru. Her main color is turquoise, and she represents the zodiac sign of the scales. * Hiromi Yayoi - A brave and passionate second year girl. Yayoi isn't afraid to speak the truth, sometimes hurting others with her aggressiveness. She's very jealous of her friends, and can be quite mysterious. Yayoi guards Pluto as Cure Scorpio, and is the opposite of Chisaki. Her main color is black, and she represents the zodiac sign of the scorpion. * Osawa Shiki - A freedom-loving, idealistic and funny first year girl, who is always open to new experiences. Shiki is enthusiastic and impatient, and always expresses her ideas, however undiplomatic they may be. She's the guardian of Jupiter, Cure Sagittarius, the opposite of Futaba. Her main color is orange, and she represents the zodiac sign of the centaur. * Doi Mikumi - A responsible, disciplined and smart second year student. Mikumi is a bit pessimistic and acts like a know-it-all. She values family and tradition above all, and can be unforgiving. She's the guardian of Saturn, known as Cure Capricorn, and is opposite to Kaiko. Her main color is gray, and she represents the zodiac sign of the goat. * Wakata Takami - A student in third year who is original, independent, eccentric and reserved. Takami is very intellectual, thoughtful and temperamental, and sometimes is aloof, though she likes to help others. She guards Uranus as Cure Aquarius, and is opposite to Hanabi. Her main color is white, and she represents the zodiac sign of the water-bearer. * Priest Pretty Cure - The original twelve priests, who were chosen by the fairies to seal the Soulless King and protect the world. The current cures are their reincarnations. Fairies * Mariny - A fish-like fairy from Neptune, who is Cure Pisces' partner. Mariny is very patient, expressive and loves to talk to others. He can calm and soothe others, and is often understanding and cool. * Mondy - A sheep-like fairy from Mars, who is Cure Aries' partner. Mondy is sincere, faithful and cheerful. He is pure and will always say the truth. He can show others their full potential. * Emy - A bull-like fairy from Venus, who is Cure Taurus' partner. Emy is compassionate, loving and prosperous. She can heal others from past wounds and strengthen their relationships. * Pearly - A snake-like fairy from Mercury, who is Cure Gemini's partner. Pearly is smart, generous and loyal. She can balance others and helps them keep faith and love in themselves. * Rubby - A crab-like fairy from the Moon, who is Cure Cancer's partner. Rubby is passionate, vivid and stable. He is very down-to-earth, and he can make others want to try new things. * Dotty - A lion-like fairy from the Sun, who is Cure Leo's partner. Dotty is joyful, lazy and used to comfort and abundance. She can make others feel good and talk about their feelings. * Sapphy - A baby-like fairy from Mercury, who is Cure Virgo's partner. Sapphy is wise, clear and intelligent, and loves to learn and teach. She can easily absorb knowledge and has a great memory. * Opaly - A bird-like fairy from Venus, who is Cure Libra's partner. Opaly is passionate, courageous and energetic. He can make others feel more positive and captivate them with his energy. * Topphy - A scorpion-like fairy from Pluto, who is Cure Scorpio's partner. Topphy is focused, spirituous and mentally active. She can make others enter deep states of thought and concentration. * Quoisy - A horse-like fairy from Jupiter, who is Cure Sagittarius' partner. Quoisy is communicative, devout and firm. He can protect others from negative energy and influences. * Netty - A goat-like fairy from Saturn, who is Cure Capricorn's partner. Netty is incisive, confident and tough. He can make others let go of negative attachments and remind them of their goals and future. * Amy - A jellyfish-like fairy from Uranus, who is Cure Aquarius' partner. Amy is conscious, relaxed and protective. She can relieve others of their stress and tension. * Lilly - A phoenix-like fairy who protects the Earth. Lilly is very strong, powerful and nurturing, and wants the souls of everyone to be safe. Villains * Soulless King - An evil and ancient entity, who was sealed by the Priest Pretty Cure. He wants to take over the entire galaxy and rule the people, whose souls he plans to steal so that all living beings obbey him. * Sirius - The commander of the Psyche Thieves, who is very clever and cunning, but she is usually stressed or annoyed at her teammates, who she considers to be inferior to her. * Arcturo - Though he doesn't understand most of Sirius' plans, Arcturo is very loyal to his team, and always gives his best in battles. He also has a love for jokes and is overall friendly. * Antares - The laziest of the Psyche Thieves is also the most powerful. Antares has a calm and eerie aura around her, which can be intimidating, despite her looking like a young girl. * Alpha, Beta & Gamma - Three siblings who know a lot about souls and are very smart. They have great memories, as well, making them quite useful. * Fantomu - The monsters created by ripping a soul out of its body and using a Shadow Seed on it. Items * Horoscope Box - The main transformation item that the cures use. Each cure has her own one, which once opened with a Soul Key initiates the transformation. * Soul Key - The keys received by the cures when they accept their soul and power. Each cure has her own one, which is decorated with her own birthstone and is used to open the Horoscope Box and initiate a transformation. Locations * Tsurīgēto College - A boarding school located in Tsurīgēto Town, where the cures study and live. * 'Tsurīgēto Town '- The town where the school is located, and home to most of the cures. The town has a strong religious background and was home to many priests in the past, including the Priest Pretty Cure. Category:Fan Series Category:Series Category:Stars Themed Series Category:Emotions Themed Fanseries Category:KaptainKoala Series